Long-Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced provides a control channel known as the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH). Moreover, an Enhanced PDCCH may be provided.
RF communication may be regulated by a government entity such that the government entity controls which parties may use which frequency bands for communication. For example, in the US, the government has defined certain portions of the radio spectrum as being part of a licensed band while defining other portions of the radio spectrum as being part of an unlicensed band. Licensed bands are bands including radio frequencies which require an entity to obtain a license from the government before using the radio frequencies for communication. To the contrary, an entity may not require a special license to use radio frequencies within an unlicensed band for communications. In the US, an example of an unlicensed band is the known 5 GHz unlicensed band. In general, example uses of the licensed portions of the radio spectrum include use by wireless communications companies to provide wireless coverage for mobile devices, while example uses of the unlicensed portions of the radio spectrum include use by 802.11 (e.g., Wi-Fi) capable devices.